Gunfight at Boomstone
by Texasman1836
Summary: Moo and his boys bring law to the town of Boomstone. Please leave reviews.


In the town of Boomstone, Moo Montana, the Dakota Dude and the Cowlorado Kid were busy getting unpacked at their new office. Just then Clementine Clevenger came in crying and she looked like she was in trouble.

"Hey, are you ok miss and do you need help?" asked Moo with concern. "We are the new law men around these parts." he said with a proud smile.

"It was awful," she sobbed, "these men came in killed my boyfriend Wildcat and Miss. Vixey's husband, Tod this morning." Moo looked at her, not sure what to make of this, but he listened carefully to what she said. "They would not pay the gang the money that was for protection of property." she said between sobs.

Moo knew now who the gang leader was. He was a black and white gray wolf in his twenties with soulless blue eyes and a scar on his chin. He carried a fancy two gun rig of Colt .45's, also a Bowie knife that he would use for the ones who would not pay him. His name was Tex B. Harden wanted for the murder of sixty five people and for extortion in six states.

"Miss. Clevenger I know the gang and the leader and what they did to two people that I loved. Moo said as he lowered his head sadly. "two months ago my love-interest Miss. Lilly Bovine and her kin Cody Calf were gunned down in the streets of Moo Mesa and that day I promised to bring Tex and his gang to justice!" he said with a frown on his face.

Just then a small knife with a note came through the window and got stuck in the wall that Dakota was standing beside. He took the note and read it to them all. It said: "Dear Marshal Montana, my gang and I will see you at high noon at the Stonewall corral and we are ready for you; and your boys, but if you don't show up young Molly Cunningham with her mother Rebecca Cunningham will be six feet under!"

Dakota tore up the note and looked at Moo, Cowlorado and Clementine with concern and anger.

"We got to do something to save them and now!" said Cowlorado, his voice full of anger. "It's up to you Moo, make your call. Do we go and fight or do we wait for someone to help them?"

Moo did not give any answer he just took his gun and put his marshal badge on and walked out the door, then Dakota and Cowlorado followed him down the street. Just then the people got off the street and all was quiet as Moo and his deputies walked to the corral to meet Tex and his gang. Just then Miss. Vixey came and put flowers on the street in front of them for luck and for their graves if they were killed. Then they got to the corral were Tex and his six gang members waiting and had Molly and Rebecca out in the open.

"Give us the child, her mom and your guns!" said Moo with a growl. "Give them up now and throw up your hands or there will be trouble!"

"Marshal we'll give you the child, but if you want the lady and our guns, you'll have to pry them from our cold dead fingers!" said Tex with a evil smile. "I hope that you are ready to meet your maker and I'm so sorry for what happened to Lilly and Cody."

"To hell with you Tex and the ones who brought you into this world!" yelled Moo. "Molly and Rebecca hit the dirt!"

They both hit the dirt as Moo pulled his gun in a blink of a eye and fired. The bullet struck Tex in the gut and the fighting began. Cowlorado pulled his gun and got behind a horse and Dakota pulled out his shot gun, but the gang also had their guns pulled.

"Give'em hell boys!" yelled Tex as he fell to the ground. "I'll be in hell by diner."

Dakota let loose both barrels of his shot gun hitting two of the gang members. One in the head and the other in the chest. One of the gang shot the horse that Cowlorado was behind making it move and then shot him in the right arm, but Cowlorado shot him in the neck.

Then one tried to flank him on the left, but Moo shot him in the right leg making him unable to flank his deputy and got another gang member in the head who was on top of a wagon. Molly and her mom stayed down low so not to get shot.

"Mommy I'm scared!" cried Molly. "I hope it stops soon!".

The fight did stop because the gang lost its will to fight and four men and Tex who died from the gut shot. Moo, Dakota and Cowlorado went to help Molly and Rebecca, but the sad thing was Rebecca was dead. It was a bullet fired from Tex that hit her in the head. Clementine came and took Molly to the marshal station. Then Moo and his deputies took the only two surviving members of the gang to the jail house.

"I know someone who can take care of Molly." Moo said as he walked with his deputies down the street. "Baloo and his little friend Kit."

What Moo said was true Baloo and Kit did take care of Molly. Still it would never be the same without Lilly and Cody in his life, but Moo could rest easier knowing that they got justice and the with Tex and his gang no more the west was a more safer place to live.

THE END.

This story is loosely based on the real Marshal Wyatt Earp and the gun fight at the Ok Corral in the town of Tombstone Arizona in the year 1881.


End file.
